Can't Hide It Anymore
by laika398
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga the hottest guy of gakuen alice has a hidden feeling for Mikan Sakura, the hottest girl of gakuen alice.will he be able to tell her his feelings?  Please read so you will found out what will happen next i really suck at summary please read
1. Chapter 1

Laika398- Hi Everyone. I hope you will like it. It's my first fan fiction.

CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE

Two famous students of Gakuen Alice have hidden love for each other but both cowards to tell their feelings. They are Natsume Hyuuga the so called hottest guy and Mikan Sakura the so called hottest girl.

One day Natsume and his gang were talking about their girls.

Normal P.O.V.

RUKA: Natsume you should confess to Mikan right now.

He said in a worried voice.

NATSUME: I'll try.

Still reading his manga.

RUKA: You always said that.

KOKO: Oh my! The so called hottest guy is coward when it comes to love.

He follows it with a smirk.

NATSUME: Do you want me to invite all the students in Gakuen Alice for your **funeral?**

He emphasizes the word funeral.

KOKO: I'm just kidding men, chillax!

MOCHU: You know men, Ruka is right.

NATSUME: Whatever!

KITSUMENE: Confess before it is too late…

Suddenly Ruka's phone rang.

RUKA: Moshi-moshi?

HOTARU: Hey buy me crab brains I'm starving. I want it in 15 minutes and I'm in the lab.

RUKA: Ok, bye!

HOTARU: Bye and your 15 minutes start now.

The call ended.

RUKA: Excuse me guys I'm in a hurry.

Ruka ran as fast as he could. Oh, poor Ruka they all thought. Ruka arrived at the lab 14 minutes and 59 seconds.

RUKA: That was close.

HOTARU: When is your best friend planning to court to my best friend?

RUKA: How did you know?

HOTARU: I have my ways Ruka. Your best friend is a little coward in love.

RUKA: I really don't know.

HOTARU: You're thirsty and sweating bunny boy, drink this and get a towel there. Come back here if you're done I have a plan.

Then she went near him and kisses him on the cheek and continues eating her crab brains. Ruka just smiled and obeyed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes the second chapter I hope you will review so I can improve.

Chapter 2: Taking care of a sick.

Normal P.O.V.

After Natsume finished reading his manga he decided to go to his favorite peaceful spot, at the Sakura tree of Gakuen Alice garden. He climbed up and slept there, until few minutes he was awakened by Mikan's loud cry. Yah she's crying and soaking in wet and when he saw this he immediately went down.

Natsume: Hey, polka what happened?

She continued crying and ignored him.

Natsume: Who did this to you?

He was trying to be serious this time so that Mikan will answer him.

Mikan: It's…hmhmhmmmhmh.

She was still crying so Natsume did not understand her.

Natsume: Come on let's go to your room, you're very wet and you might catch cold.

Mikan did not moved, so he decided to carry her in bridal style. Mikan was shocked but continued crying. They headed to their destination and when they arrived there he putted Mikan on the sofa.

Natsume: Where are your towels?

Mikan pointed to him the cabinet that contains towels. He got towel on the cabinet and gave it to Mikan.

Natsume: Stop crying polka, it will make you uglier .And change you clothes.

Then he went to her kitchen. He prepared soup and milk. While he was doing that Mikan changed her clothes and lied down her bed. When the soup was done, Natsume brought it with him to Mikan's room.

Natsume: Eat this.

He was about to leave her but she saw her shivering in cold and heard her sneezed. He touched her forehead.

Natsume: You've got fever and cold.

He covered her with thick blankets.

Natsume: Wait here I'll get medicines.

He went to her refrigerator and got some medicines, and then he went back to Mikan.

Natsume: Eat first and then drink this, ok?

Mikan nodded. She tried to sit down but failed so Natsume helped her.

Natsume: You don't have enough strength so I'll feed you.

He fed her and let her drinked her medicine. He got lukewarm water and towel, he put the towel on the water and squeezed it and then put it on Mikan's forehead.

Mikan: Thank you…

Then she fell asleep. Natsume stayed awaked and looked at her sleeping face.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I'm starting to be like a mother, but it's alright if it is Mikan. I love you so much Mikan. I hope I can tell you how much I love you.

End of P.O.V.

Natsume looked at the clock and it is already 11 p.m. and he is very sleepy so he decided to sleep. But he suddenly heard a loud thud.

To Be Continued…..

Hi guys, how was it? A cliffhanger right? But it's alright I'm going to update tomorrow.

But please review so I can know what is in your mind. It is alright if your review is not that nice but all of your reviews will encourage me more, so please review and sorry for the wrong grammars.


End file.
